The present invention generally relates to acoustically absorptive mats. More particularly, the present invention relates to acoustically absorptive, automobile floor mats and methods for making the same.
It is desirable to eliminate or reduce noise within the interior (e.g. cabin) of automobiles in order to provide a more acoustically pleasing environment for passengers. Noise within an automobile cabin may be generated from a variety of sources, including the outside environment (e.g. the road or wind), or by the automobile itself (e.g. the engine or exhaust). In the past, accessory manufacturers have tried to reduce cabin noise through the development of automotive floor mats manufactured to absorb noise within an automobile's cabin. These mats generally include an absorptive layer secured between a carpet and a base layer of molded plastic. An issue arises with this approach in that such past mats are relatively slow and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for acoustically absorptive floor mats that provide enhanced noise absorption that can also be efficiently manufactured.